


What Flirting Can Get You.

by missmarymakeup93



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School, Homophobic Language, M/M, Protectiveness, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmarymakeup93/pseuds/missmarymakeup93
Summary: Not many things intimidated Ian, but the boy with the dirty face, hair blacker than his heart with eyes so beautiful it should be illegal was one of them.





	

The love between two people is sometimes so strong it can repent anything. Well then why didn't it repent the bullies I deal with on a daily basis? Ian asked himself this every day, which really sucked. He was one of the most invisible guys in school yet he gets bullied for being gay at the same time. I know to most this does not make since but it happens. He did not know how people found out but they did so it does not matter now. However, the only thing he went to school now for was this boy. 

He had the dirtiest face, hair blacker than his heart with eyes so beautiful it should be illegal. However, the two big things that intimidated Ian was that he was a Milkovich. The dirtiest white boy in America. Noone crossed them. Two, he was so homophobic it hurt; He was so scared to even look at him. But that's not why he was here, standing in front of the boy’s broken down house with his sister's books in his hand. Walking up the stairs he rang the doorbell, he could hear talking and footsteps inside.

A moment later the door swung open, the boy before him was beautiful despite the clearly pissed off look that graced his dirty face. He was standing there in sweat pants and a bright red shirt, it was tattered and dirty. Stains filled the front of it. 

"Can I fucking help you with something fag?" The boy raised his voice, an annoyed look filled his face.

"Mandy told me to drop off her shit,” Ian said, handing the brunette boy the books.

"Okay whatever, thanks homo.” Mickey went to slam the door, Ian placed his foot in the way.

"Ian. My name is Ian. Learn it." Ian's moved his foot. 

"Well thank you for the lesson Ian, but you know who I am. Don't get cocky with me or it just isn't gonna be a good time for you," Mickey threatened, his smile reached his eyes. 

"You don't scare me. See you guys at school tomorrow. Or not, what do I care." Ian said turning to leave, a laugh echoing behind him as he walked away. 

Mickey watched as Ian walked down the sidewalk; presumably back to his house. Inside he threw himself back onto the couch. That boy was cute and cocky. It made him feel very uncomfortable. He couldn't let this happen.

Mickey shrugged it off as being sex deprived and continued to watch the movie in hopes of it getting better. It didn't and his mind kept returning to the cute redhead Ian, his hair bright fire, shy green eyes held innocence. He was adorably cute, he was one of the first people he had ever seen in this school and even then he was cute. Mickey hated himself as his mind kept racing.

As Ian walked down the driveway, he could feel his cheeks were as red as Mickey's pouty lips. He kinda acted like an idiot but he could not actually pinpoint what Mickey brought out in him. He looked behind him at the house that would be in his dreams to night for sure and sighed before he continued walking home.

The next day was better than most Ian thought, though he kept getting tiny smiles from Mickey; He did not seem like the type of person to flirt. Especially with a boy. Putting it off as a coincidence, he continued with his day. When it came to lunch, he was surprised that Mickey had not sat with his thug friends, though chose to sit with him and his sister Mandy. His hair stood in a disheveled mess upon his head and a smile graced his plump lips. 

"Oh hi," Ian said looking up at Mickey.

"You idiots want to skip next period?" Mickey asked with a smile.

"Yah sure, econ is boring as shit anyway." Ian looked at Mandy who shook her head.

"Mickey I already missed yesterday. You can skip all you want, I wanna make something decent of myself." Mandy stood, her head hung as she grabbed her bag and walked off towards the women's bathroom. 

"She is only like that because she is fucking my brother," Ian said, reaching across the table snatching the drink off Mickey's plate. 

"Hey what the fuck. Spare the details please. Give me my fucking soda back Gallagher," Mickey laughed and plucked the soda back from him. 

Mickey stood from the table and motioned for Ian to follow them. Sneaking out was easy it was staying hidden once out that was the hardest part. 

"I have a special place I go when I sneak away. No one would even suspect it." Mickey veered quickly left and pushed between two buildings. The space beyond was cornered off by two very large trees and an open space of about 10 feet was left. 

Ian threw his bag into the corner and sprawled out onto the grass. The sun light kissed his skin. Freckles dotted his body. Mickey couldn't help but stare. This boy was absolutely breathtaking. 

Mickey laid down beside the redhead. His body ridged and heart racing. He could smell the faint scent of body soap and detergent that lingered on Ian's clothes and skin.

Silence was defining but welcomed since neither boy really knew what to talk about. Not wanting to offend either they just relaxed. Letting all their stresses go. The bell tolled above their head, final period was done. Ian was the first to rise and he grabbed his bag. Mickey sighed and followed suit.

When they walked out of the space a group of what looked like Mickey's friends cornered them.

"Milkovich, what did I tell you, no one knows about it so why put it out there and humiliate yourself and your family," Greg said pushing Mickey into a locker.

"What the fuck do you mean? Know what bitch?" Mickey said loudly.

"Mickey what’s going . . .” Ian tried to ask but was thrown against a locker silencing him.

"You touch him again and I'll fucking kill you," Mickey threatened, looking at his three 'so called' friends.

"It will teach him not to get involved with a Milkovich, especially if he doesn't want any trouble," Greg said, before a punch landed in Ian's stomach. Mickey yelled loudly, and then launched himself at the other boy knocking him away from Ian.

"Run," Mickey, yelled pushing the boy away as he rounded a punch at one of the other boys. 

"No!" Ian struggled to stand up straight.

"Go, for fucks sake Ian. Listen for once," Mickey pushed harder this time. Ian could only nod and wonder why that happened.

Mickey stood straight looking at the boy’s in front of him; the fire burning brightly in his eyes was starting to spread through every limb in his body. When the other boy launched himself at him, he punched him in the stomach. Laughing silently and watched him land on the ground with a thud.

"That’s for Ian you piece of shit," Mickey said kicking the boy in the nose. Standing there, Greg and his other thug stood there looking down at their friend. Then Greg pushed the other person into the fight zone but ran as soon as Mickey looked away from him.

"Well, well now you have no one to hide behind," Mickey yelled looking at the back of Greg’s head making sure; he heard every bit of anger that laced his voice. 

"Dude! What is with you, you sound possessed," the other guy tried to be funny but it did not seep through. 

"You guys hurt Ian," Mickey said shortly.

Mickey was so pissed off he didn't hear the sound of pounding against the concrete stop behind him.

"Yah so what, why do you care?" Greg asked, startling Mickey. 

"I liked him, he was cool, he is cocky and smart" Mickey said, loudly, almost yelling as he turned his body to face Greg. 

"Hey what’s going on down there?" Someone yelled loudly.

"Oh fuck me," Mickey cursed.

"Tomorrow, lunch you and me," Greg said before he ran down the hall with his goon. 

Mickey slumped against the lockers, running his hands through his hair. He leaned down and picked up the kid’s head he had kicked and smiled. He turned around when he heard someone speaking and he saw the nurse and a teacher coming, he then remembered he had to go see Ian.

Standing up he ran down the hall, out the door and did not stop until he reached the front of Ian's house. It took a while to catch his breath, but as soon as he made it up the steps his heart calmed. 

Banging on the door, the sound echoing off the porch, there was movement inside. The door opened and Ian smiled brightly at him, letting him in and leading him to the couch. They settled there, the silence in the room a little weird but they watched T.V until Mickey could not take it anymore.

"How's your stomach?" Mickey asked shifting next to Ian on the couch.

"Look for yourself," Ian said lifting his shirt up to reveal a good size bruise that stood out painfully against porcelain skin.

Mickey was about to reach out and touch it but he caught himself and stopped. Ian's stomach was tight and muscular but still on the thin side. He looked back up at Ian who had his eyes on Mickey's hands.

"Does it hurt?" Mickey had to look away to ask.

"Yah a little, but the ice makes it feel better," Ian placed the ice on his stomach and moaned as the pain left.

Mickey's head was turning upside down at the sound of the boy’s moan. He wanted to make him moan, he wanted to do anything, anything at all. Ian smiled brightly on the inside; he loved doing this to guys. He knew Mickey was into him to so it was good. But he wanted to hear it from Mickey what he wanted. He wanted to drive this boy insane and make him go crazy over him.

"So what was that all about?" Ian asked, letting fake curiosity lace his voice.

"They did it because I’m gay, they don’t like that, though they still hang with me because it would raise questions with my dad and he doesn't want to be killed for knowing and not telling." Mickey looked out the window, watching the first parts of winter showing outside. He groaned inward. 

"I could see why he would wanna hide that. Terry is a fucking scary piece of shit." Ian shifted sitting up, so he could turn to face Mickey.

Mickey looked into the other's beautiful green colored eyes; he had to look down to answer.

"He says it’s disgraceful," Mickey said shortly looking back up at Ian. He watched Ian move, his face twisting in pain. Though his eyes held something else, something that he had never seen in the short time he has known him.

"That is complete bullshit," Ian says leaning forward, his lips capturing Mickey's in a chaste kiss.

When he pulls away, Mickey comes with him kissing him again, though this one is more passionate and loving. Their tongues played together, making them breath heavily. When they pulled back Mickey let his hands wonder down Ian's torso and under the shirt. He leaned down placing kisses on the abused skin, trying to sooth the dull ache that pulsed through Ian's body.

"Mickey .. . . Mick," Ian moaned as he moved south.

Mickey looked up through lidded eyes; his mouth still laid at the top of Ian's jeans. He smiled when all Ian could do was nod. He flicked open the button and slowly pulled the zipper down. He started to peel them off, kissing every inch of skin, that came into show. He laughed, when Ian sprang out the pants, he had no boxers on. Without a second thought, He took the redheaded boy into his mouth working all the tricks he learned from women who did this to him. 

He slowly started to bob his head, picking up speed then slowing it down. Swallowing, he could feel Ian grow in his mouth; He smiled when Ian tried to move away but Mickey kept him in place. Slowly licking up the side, sucking in the tip, before lowering his mouth again letting it touch the back of his throat. He smiled around the cock when Ian yelled and bucked into his mouth, filling it with his cum. Swallowing it; he set up and smiled pulling up the boy’s pants.

He looked down at Ian, he looked tired. Leaning down, pulled the tall boy into his arms, and carried him up the stairs. Stumbling and grunting as he went. Ian muttered which room he was in and directed Mickey into his room. Laying him down in the bed, he turned to leave but something caught his arm.

"Stay," Ian mumbled sleeply, curling up against the wall.

Mickey smiled and climbed in beside the smaller boy and welcomed the cuddling body in his arms. That is how they fell asleep, Mickey dreamed of winning tomorrow and Ian dreamed about being in this man's arms forever.

The next morning when the two woke up they both had smiles on their faces. Their noses pressed together as they kissed. Their own little bubble.

When they walked into school with the same smiles, together, they did not care. They were happy and that is all that mattered right? Mickey's phone buzzed and he looked up at Ian. 

'Greg told me you pole smoking queer. I'm gonna kill you when I see you. You are no son of mine,' Mickey read out loud as Ian sighed.

No I guess not when you have a Greg who has to ruin your life. 

"Terry is gonna murder me." Mickey hung his head. Ian couldn't believe Greg would rat him out like that. 

"You can stay with me for as long as you need," Ian whispered in Mickey's ear. 

Mickey smiled and stashed his phone in his pocket. They continued their day. The clock ticking closer and closer to lunch. They both could feel it in their bones. The last bells rang and they met in the hall. 

"You ready for this?" Ian asked, his fingers grazed Mickey's softly. 

"Yes I'm ready." Mickey was confident. Then his tell tale voice polluted the air around them.

"What did I tell you yesterday, Milkovich?" Greg yelled coming out of the doors at lunchtime.

"You told me lunch tomorrow, me and you, and look I’m here," Mickey said looking at the boy. Ian stood back looking at his whatever Mickey was. He did not want this to happen, but what could he do?

"Yah your right, well everyone knows you’re a fag now, so what does it matter. You have no friends now," Greg said, a cynical laugh falling from his evil lips.

"I've never really had any friends prick. And I don't need any. I have Ian. So fuck off you little shit," Mickey's voice was calm, menacing.

"How can you be with him? Look at him, he is a little bitch. Needs his boyfriend to fight all his battles," Greg said looking around. The crowd laughed. Mickey punched him hard in the face.

"Are you in love with him? Because that's what it sounds like. Jealousy. I'm not good enough huh?" Ian almost cried from laughter. Yelling at Greg from behind Mickey.

The cafeteria grew silent. Greg's face turned red, blood trickled down his from his nose. He shuffled back to his feet, adverting his eye. 

"Are you? Tell me you asshole. Make my life hell for fucking what? To pathetic to say anything," Mickey laughed and looked back at Ian. 

Greg turned and moved to leave and Mickey laughed before walking over to Ian. He smiled brightly at him before leaning forward and kissing his lover. Their kiss was sweet but rough at the same time, something they never did and when the crowd 'Awed' they pulled away blushing.

"Come on Ian," Mickey grabbed his hand, pushed his way through the crowd, tripping Greg on his way out of the cafeteria and started to walk home. 

As they walked back to Ian's, Mickey could not help but wonder about something.

"Ian can I ask you a question, though it's kind of stupid," Mickey stopped and looked at him.

"Sure."

"What is love?" Mickey blushed and looked down. Ian smiled and stepped closer, their stomach touching. He lifted Mickey's face so their eyes met; he smiled sweetly and leaned in.

"This is love," Ian kissed Mickey with all the love he had, every ounce he gave to Mickey to prove to him. When they pulled back, he had the brightest blush coating his cheeks Ian had ever seen.

"Then I love you," Mickey said, his smile becoming like a grin.

"Then I love you too," Ian said, his own smile gracing his face, before he grabbed Mickey's hand and continued walking. 

It was quick. But when you know it, you just know. Mickey squeezed Ian's hand. He knew the struggles weren't over. But for now it was just them. Their happiness.


End file.
